Related Applications
This application is related to co-pending U.S. patent applications:
Ser. No. 07/698,745 entitled RANGE SHIFTING ONLY FAULT TOLERANCE METHOD/SYSTEM, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,721;
Ser. No. 07/697,813 entitled THROTTLE CONTROL FAULT DETECTION AND TOLERANCE METHOD/SYSTEM, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,729;
Ser. No. 07/697,384 entitled TOOTH BUTT/BUZZ CONTROL METHOD/SYSTEM, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,711;
Ser. No. 07/698,752 entitled SMOOTH UPSHIFT CONTROL METHOD/SYSTEM, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,897;
Ser. No. 07/698,751 entitled COMPOUND POWER DOWNSHIFT METHOD/SYSTEM, now abandoned;
Ser. No. 07/697,814 entitled TORQUE CONVERTER SLIP RATE BASED SKIP POWER DOWNSHIFT CONTROL STRATEGY, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,274,553, all filed the same day, May 1, 1991, and assigned to the same assignee, Eaton Corporation, as this application.